


Love the Sin

by JediJewels25



Series: Smoke and Trauma [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Hydra Mob, Mobster AU, Mobster Bucky, Muder, Officer Fury, Officer Pierce, The Brooklyn Mob, dirty cop, friends with the bad guys, mob boss steve, physical assault, shoot out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJewels25/pseuds/JediJewels25
Summary: Paige Baker is attached to the Brooklyn Mob. There isn’t a lot of options for a woman in the 1950’s and resigns herself that she has been bought by the big bad mobster Steve Rogers. It ain’t all bad, so long as she keeps a arrogant deniability. But She’s finding that is becoming harder to maintain, and then one day it’s completely out the window. And if she wasn’t to survive, she’s gonna have to turn to Steve.Set in a 1950 mobster au with a Fleabag inspired narrative.
Series: Smoke and Trauma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772473
Kudos: 5





	1. Bought in Brooklyn

_ You know how you get out of school and become an adult, and now you have a sudden expanse of possibilities. The war is over, we’re in a new decade, so now you have opportunities to do whatever. You could take that boat ride down the coast. Or go to college, open a restaurant, become an artist. Or buy yourself that new dress you’ve been eyeing in the shop window for the past three weeks since it got put up. And even though you love wearing pants and it’s pretty expensive, you know you’d look fantastic in it, and you could wear it to the clubs and have a ball, and look like a classy chassie.  _

_ But you remember that you are gonna have to work every day for a month and not spend any money buy it. Which you can’t do because you have rent and groceries to pay for. You might wait a couple of months saving up and hope someone else doesn’t buy your dress first. You might get a second job to help save faster or get a better paying job. Or, you could just jump without looking and join the mob! _

Okay, so maybe Paige was over simplifying it. 

What actually happened was a little different from her narrative. Yes, Paige struggled financially living on her own. Most of her problems stemmed from her poor impulse control. She spent more than she saved. She was alway struggling to make rent every month, eat the bare minimum until her next paycheck, and never learn her lesson. Paige blamed it on the fact there was no one around to tell her not to. 

How her connection to the mob came about in a less dubious manner. There are actually a couple different mob ‘families’ around New York City. The one she got involved in was the one in Brooklyn. That was run by a mob boss named Captain Steve Rogers. The title Captain came from his service in the army during the war. Steve and many other men came home and tried jumping back into their lives they had left behind. Some found the adjustment harder than others. Captain Rogers was one who struggled to leave the war behind him. Guess there were just some things that couldn’t be swept under the rug, cuz after a couple years home and he had formed his own mafia. 

Paige had a brother, Jonny. And like most men, he had gotten drafted and went to Germany. He was actually in the 107th with the Captain. Unlike Rogers, Jonny did not survive. During their time together, Jonny had talked about Paige often and if anything should happen to him, he asked Steve to look after her. 

Paige met Captain Rogers and his best friend Bucky Barnes when they returned home. The soldiers gave her their condolences, shared some stories of her brother, and stated that if she ever needed anything, to come see them. 

In hindsight, Paige should have kept her distance. Had she known what calling on Steve Rogers would entail she might have. But Paige rarely thought things through. She jumped in before really seeing what it was she was jumping into. She got involved with the mob without realizing how much of a bad idea it was. 

_ That’s the thing about the Mob. Doesn’t matter if you’re an affiliate, a soldier, a capo, or married into it. Once you’re in, you’re in. _

Paige leaned her back against the brick as she lit a cigarette. The restaurant wasn’t open for hours but she liked to hang around on her days off. Well, she felt obligated to come round. 

When it was closed was when it was fun. The only people there were the ones who worked there, or had some affiliate. It seamed odd an Italian joint would be the home base for a mobster given he wasn’t Italian himself. The restaurant was contained to the street level, and was quiet the ball when it opened in the evenings. The rest of the building was used for Rogers’s ‘other’ activities. 

Paige tried to keep herself in the dark as much as possible. Not because she wasn’t aware the type of activities a mobster might be involved in, she had some idea, but because it made it easier to justify being friends with the lot. 

As Paige worked on her cigarette she watched the delivery truck be unloaded. It was food but she wouldn’t be surprised if there were other goods hiding in the boxes. 

“Well if it ain’t the Queen of Brooklyn,” Came from the dark haired flutter bum strutting over. 

Bucky Barnes. Bucky isn’t his his actual name. Its a nickname; a spoof on his middle. His first name was James but no one called him that. He was best friends with Rogers from childhood and they served together. Bucky was rather attractive. He was in between shaves at the moment; the apparent shadow enhanced his face. Being the number two, he was dressed to the nines. 

_ And don’t get me started on those eyes! _

Those steely blues have charmed many a woman in Brooklyn. Rumor was he broke hearts from Queens to Staten Island. Used to be a real fun flirt. That was, of course, before the army. According to Dum Dum Dugan, the war fucked up his head pretty good. Though they were all pretty vague on the details. Anyhow, now a days Bucky focused more on work over fun, which makes him a killjoy.

Bucky stopped next to the dame, “What brings ya to mine neck of the woods darling?” 

Paige rolled her eyes skyward. _‘_ _ Oh like you don’t know.’ _

“Just thought I’d see if there was a beatnik around lookin for a bash, maybe go hit the flicks.” Paige propped her elbow on the back of her hand and took her smoke away from her lips. 

“Sorry doll,” Bucky leaned his shoulder against the wall so he was leaning over her, “ ‘m workin.” 

“You’re always workin.” Paige flicked the ash off the end of her cig. 

He gave her a shrug with his free shoulder, this wasn’t the first time she tried to pull him into goofing off. 

She turned her head up, “You know, you’re a real wet rag.” 

“Ain't that a bite.” He grinned mockingly. 

_ ‘If I had met Barnes before the war, you’d bet I’d played some backseat bingo with him.’  _ Paige thought. 

_We do this all the time. The flirty banter. It’s a real gas, I know he loves it as much as I do. There’s just that thing holdin him back. Watch, I’ll make a retort, he’ll respond, then make the excuse he always does, I try apple butter, and we inevitably whine up with him going back to work and me finding someone else to entertain_ _me._

“Barnes,” Falsworth rounded the corner, saw the pair in close proximity, and eyed them suggestively. “The boss wants to see you.” 

James Montgomery Falsworth was one of the men who served with Barnes and Rogers. He came back to the states with them as well as Timothy (Dum Dum) Dugan, Jim Morita, and Gabriel ‘Gabe’ Jones. The other member of their party from service was a frenchmen named Jacques Dernier who would split his time. They were all part of a special squadron and when Rogers started building his ‘business’ the all came to work for him. 

Bucky gave him a nod. He turned his head back to Paige, “Duty calls.” 

“Uh-huh.” Paige took another drag. 

He gave her a wink before sauntering to the back door. Paige turned her head to admire his backside. She caught Falsworth’s eye and raised her eyebrow. She wasunabashed that she was caught ogling. 

After her cigarette burn down, Pagie went through the back door with the last of the crates. To the left was the kitchen. On the right was a ‘storage’ door, that she knew really was the stairs leading to the second story. Both were connected by a long, narrow hallway. As Pagie moved deeper, the passed various photographs and memorabilia hanging at eye level and above, as well as the two bathrooms. 

The restaurant itself had one large room that had a small stage in the corner that was used for the various bands to play as well as direct line to the kitchen acceptable to another door. There were two smaller dining rooms connected to the main, one that was right next to the bar on the far side, and the other that Paige was walking through now. In the room she was in was considered for more private, romantic seating. It was made up of red velvet booths and the lighting was always on the dimmer side. However, the other separate room was considered to be the private, high class area. Being that it was by the bar, it was raised above the rest of the floor, and most of the seats had a good view of the stage. When the place was closed like it was now, Paige would sit at the best table and pretend she was somebody important who had the honor of sitting there.

At the regular tables, the chairs were flipped over and on top. Her shoes clipped against the hardwood as she ascended the raised stage. Paige imagined what it would be like if she were a fancy singer. Dressed in the best, most expensive gowns and jewels to show the world she was worth all that. To have her hair all done up, and to have every single eye captivated by her. 

“You gonna give us a performance Doll?” The black man behind the bar teased. 

“Just imaginin what the life must be like.” Paige sighed wistfully. 

Sam Wilson, another one of Roger’s former soldiers. He had his own brand of cheeky that made him and Paige get on. 

Paige crossed the room with her arms gestured out, “The fanciest dresses, neck covered in ruby and gold, with dreamboat suiters offing me expensive gifts to win my affections.” 

Sam chuckled as he scribbled in the book, “Your head’s in the clouds.” 

She propped herself to sit atop the bar as she continued, “I wouldn’t even have to pay anywhere, my presence alone would be an honor. I’d have the best seat in every joint from here to Manhattan.” 

“Damn, you Cookin some fantasy there.” An amused rumble broke her out of her fantasy. 

Steve Rogers, the man himself. When he was in the room, you took notice. He was tall, blond, and dreamy. He had a mass of admirers like a regular James Dean. Today he sported a navy blue suit that complimented the blue in his eyes nicely. To put it frank, Steve is hot. 

Paige admitted it, internally anyways. It was hardly an outlier; every woman who met or saw him thought so. And he had the confidence that reaffirmed the fact. Steve kept his leading confidence into his business. He never shyed away from a decision, talking up any fat-cat that entered his restaurant, and had a certain charm that was both genuine and flattering. Honestly, when you first met him, you’d never guess he was a mob boss. Paige didn’t. However, the more time she spent around him the more she came to realize there was another side. It was hidden cleverly so. She suspected it was forged from the war because she saw glimpses of similar darkness in other soldiers. 

_ The best way I can put it, Steve is like a loaded gun. There’s something rather terrifying about him under the surface of those baby blues. And you don’t always have a handle on it. _

Paige smoothed her skirt, “A girl can dream.” 

“How bout you do your dreamin in a chair. Spent enough on ‘em” Was Steve’s not subtle way of saying ‘get off my bar’. 

Bucky was giving her a dumb grin as he stepped forward and offered her a hand. Paige allowed him to help her hop off. Mindful that Roger’s watched with reserved calculations. 

_ That’s the other thing about him, you can tell he’s always thinking. _

Sam turned back to his inventory, which was updated every delivery day. Bucky put his hand into his pocket. Paige knew her place as she went up the two steps and took a seat at the big booth which was the best seat in the house, showing her compliance. They’d do back to whatever they were working on and she’d go back to fantasies to keep her boredom at bay. At least for a bit, then she’d try and get Sam to entertain her. That was the regular routine. 

Steve reached into the pocket hidden in the lining of his jacket. He pulled out a wad of cash. Paige kept her expression neutral but she knew what that meant. He needed to discuss some ‘business’ with Sam and wanted her out. 

“Why don’t you go buy yourself sumthin while the boys work, without distraction.” Steve peeled a couple of bills off the wad. He returned the wad to his pocket while holding the split cash in between his fingers. 

Paige waited a second. Wanting to show she wasn’t eager to be bought off, even though she was. She reluctantly rose and clipped back down the steps. He always expected her to come to him. She stopped in front and reached for it. 

Steve pulled it back slightly to give his terms, “Don’t get into any trouble.” 

Paige narrowed her eyes. She snatched the money as her agreement. She turned slightly to stuff the cash into her bra in the off chance he’d try and take it back (which he never did). “Don’t patronize me, Rogers.” 

Steve smiled, “Maybe get some makeup, living up your face.” 

Paige gave him a scowl back. She move passed him and exited the way she came. Heels clicking with every deliberate step. 


	2. All My Friends Are Mobsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs friends when you’re just gonna end up dying alone anyways? Why even bother trying to reach out for a relationship when it will inevitably end? All you’ll do is hurt and embarrass yourself for thinking people actually cared about you, especially once they really see who you are.

_I never felt the instant regret of being bought by a mobster. And yes, I do use that term. To be fair, the money has never been used for any inappropriate motivation. Its more like a parent giving an allowance. But I understand that by taking and spending Roger’s money I am in debt to him. I don’t feel guilty spending his money because it’s not mine. However I am aware of a metaphorical shoe looming over me. Knowing one day, probably one I don’t expect, it will drop and I will face the consequences that comes with._

Paige didn’t have any friends outside of the mob world. Not ones she hung out with. That didn’t mean she got along with all of them. But there were a few that were amused by her snide nature that came out frequently. Bucky and Sam were two that she was closest with, as well as Natasha. 

Natasha was a striking woman by anyone’s standards. She had the most gorgeous red hair. She was so beautiful and somehow always easy to converse with. She had a way of letting your guard down. Paige knew she was Russian. Not a Red though. Natasha spoke perfect english it was easy to disguise. She moved to New York after the war. Paige wasn’t sure what her role in the ‘business’ was. She wasn’t involved at the restaurant. She was dressed in the best clothes. And she was always coy when the question came up. Natasha would get this twinkle in her eye and have this denying smile. Paige figured early on that whatever it was Natasha did, she didn’t want to know. 

“Those are cute shoes.” The redhead’s sharp eye caught the shine of new leather. 

Paige turned her foot to model her new kitten heels, “Ain’t they swell?” 

“Another present provided by Rogers?” 

“Well, he’s the one who keeps givin me money to spend.” Paige smirked. She had gotten comfortable with using money he offered to treat herself while her income went to her rent and food. It satisfied her desire for new things without the threat of homelessness from her own spaz nosebleed. 

Natasha spent a lot of time in Manhattan, sometimes staying there for several days in a row instead of commuting back and forth. Despite her busy schedule, she always spared some time for the brunette. 

Paige herself had a couple hours before her shift at the dress shop. She was a sale girl, so her job was to convince the women that came in they needed the dress in the window, as well as setting up the window displays when her boss tells her what she wants, rehanging items, and checking people out. Paige had a rudimentary understanding of sewing; she could mend a tear by hand but not work a machine or sew a full dress from a roll of fabric. Because of that, she almost didn’t get the job. But she was a good sale girl. She balanced honest opinion with feeding the desire for a new dress. 

There were a handful of ladies who worked at the shop. There was Janice Clark who owned the place and was everyone’s boss. Teresa, Gloria, Maria, and Dotty who made the dresses. And the other sale girls, Doris, Paula, and Phyllis, who rotated with Paige. Janice had the girls on a schedule so that every day there were at least two seamstresses and two sale girls working the shop, except for Sundays and Mondays as the shop was closed on those days. Janice herself was there most days as well. Today Paige was with Doris, taking over for Paula who needed to leave early. 

Paige liked the dress shop far more than her last job. During the war there were rations for everything including fabric. There were few dress shops and even fewer that had job openings. Her first job was typing, but she got fired from it less than a year later for her snide remarks and disagreements with her boss. 

_ ‘I also refused to sleep with him which I suspect is the real reason I was fired, by I digress.’ _

Her second job was a factory job, another short period due to her ‘attitude issues’. She often headbutt with the men who couldn’t fight in the war and were threatened by women in the workforce. She finally settled working behind the counter of a general store. She worked there for two and a half years. That was where she was working when Steve Rogers entered her life. And when she was ultimately let go, not because of her actions but because the owner had a male relative back from service who needed a job, Paige turned to the former Captain for help. Paige was only unemployed for a short period of time. It was long enough for her to figure out she hated being a kept woman. But only in the sense she hated having someone tell her what to do. 

_ I’d be more than tickled if I didn’t have to work another day in my life. To have plenty of money to spend on what ever I want and never have to worry about it. But to be a kept woman is to be married and contrast to popular opinion, I haven’t made a decision on that yet. And even if I were to get married, I wouldn’t want to have a husband who would order me around and expect me to cook and clean, and pop out multiple children and expect me to take care of them on top off everything else! I want to be lazy. To take my days leisurely, and to have zero expectations to live up to. That was the real dream.  _

“It’s really a nice arrangement, I get to take his money without having to be circled to ‘em.” Paige touched up her hair in the reflection of the window. 

“Not yet anyways.” Natasha posed with her hand in the pocket of the nicely cut pants as she took a drag. 

Paige made a face, “You’re goofin! I’d rather get taken off the payroll into the Hudson than marry that germ.” 

Natasha chuckled lightly. She was fully aware of the tensions. Everyone in the ‘family’ did. Paige was always skirting the line between self centered, starting a fight and being charming enough to stick around. Wasn’t a line you wanted to play with a mobster, but Natasha admired her moxie. 

~

_I wouldn’t say I’m really friends with any of my coworkers. I don’t think I’ve ever been friends with a coworker. Granted I tend to burn more bridges than build ‘em._

Paige had no problem talking herself into a purchase and found it easy to do it too others. Which was what got her hired. 

Janice was a woman who came with two sides, the put together matriarch that you could picture running a nunnery, and the internally frazzled workaholic that only her girls saw. Mrs. Clark was a proud woman. She always kept her hair in a proper chignon and dressed in a suit and skirt. A simple gold band on her left hand and introduction to indicate she was married. Janice was focused on her business and never talked shop while they were on the clock. When she first opened she had to sew as well as work the sales floor. It took her awhile to land a place to sell out of. After the war ended and she started getting more business she was able to hire on more help. 

When Janice started she only had one seamstress, Dotty. Then once she got the shop and some money, she got Phyllis to head the front while she went in between sales and sewing in the back. She shortly realized this wasn’t going to work long term so she hired on Gloria and Maria To work in the back while she ran the front with Phyllis. As the store grew in popularity she realized she would need some extra help in the front. If one of them got sick then the rest would be scrabbling to fill in. So she brought in Doris and then Paige. Paula was friends with Doris who was looking for work after the factory laid her off. And Teresa was hired on only eight months ago. 

_ Janice ran a tight ship. She doesn’t mind if we chat when there aren’t customers about. But she keeps things professional. Never talks about her home life. Never met her husband; know his name is George cus of Dotty. Hell, I have no idea of she has kids but I honestly don’t care enough to ask. _

Paige got on with her coworkers alright. Most of ‘em anyways. She spent more time with the sales girls in the front because Janice told her to let the seamstresses do theirs’ in the back. 

Phyllis was the eldest (under Janice mind you) and one of the longest employed. Being senior staff, she got to choose her hours. she had a family at home so she only did two days a week. 

“I love it,” She said one day during break, “My kids go to school, my husband goes to his job, and I have my own work!” 

Doris was alright. She was always at the counter reading a magazine and chewing a wad of gum. She’d often annoy the seamstresses by showing them photos of clothes and say, “how bout we make this?” To which Gloria would always respond, “How bout  you make it! Got enough on my table as is.” 

Gloria and Paige didn’t get on. Granted Gloria didn’t get on with most of the girls. The edge might come from being a Puerto Rican immigrant. She and her younger sister Maria mostly stuck to themselves, talking in spanish while they worked. 

_ ‘Gloria is a bit snobbish. Maria is okay, she’s just such a quiet shadow compared to her sister.’  _

Paula, the other sale girl, Paige like the least. She was the youngest, and a bit of a princess. She made such a fuss about dirt. And she was always talking! The epitome of a chatty Kathy. She’d post next to the counter while Doris read her magazine and just talk and talk and talk! Paige hated working a shift with her. The woman couldn’t can it to save her life. 

The other prim princess was Dotty. Dorothy had been with Janice from the beginning, so no matter how you felt about her you couldn’t say anything bad to her face or when Janice was in ear shot. So Paige saved her distain to sharp looks and bitching to Natasha. The two clashed personality wise. Dotty was priss little Catholic girl. She proudly wore her cross every day, dressed modestly, and was heavily involved in her church. 

_ I’ve never been religious despite the popularity. I find Catholics especially rude. If you ever meet someone who thinks they are better than you atomically it’s because they’re Catholic. _

Which left Teresa. While the work force was limited for women, it was even more so for black women. Most places felt Blacks and whites shouldn’t work together, let alone share the same room. Janice however didn’t care what color was your skin. She only looked for talent, and Teresa had it. And since she stayed in the back where customers couldn’t see her, no one was the wiser. 

Paige didn’t care. Out of all the girls she talked to Teresa, Phyllis, and Doris the most. She’d chat with Phyllis and Doris in the lulls of customers. Then when she was on her smoke break, Paige would go to the back door and chat with Teresa. Teresa’s work station was close to the door, so Paige would stand by the open door for a cigarette or two. 

“I’m just saying, if she thinks her boyfriend is cheatin’, he probably is. And he’s probably fast too.” Paige spoke as she savored the first drag of a freshly lit cig. 

From across the room was Dotty giving her a sideways glare. Most of the time the puerto ricans drowned Paige out with their own talking and sewing machines but currently they were out to lunch so she was easily heard from the other end. “You know, that’s not the sort of advice you should be giving the customers.” 

Paige turned to press both shoulders into the wall, “She shouldn’t waste her time with someone who doesn’t respect her enough to stop being fast. You’d know that too, if you weren’t such a killjoy virgin.” 

Dotty puffed her cheeks. She did it when she was mad, and it was Paige’s favorite response she got out of her. The pent-up, suppressed frustration she spied lurking under the surface. All the good catholic girls had it. The boys let it slipped out more often, but the girls were under pressure to stay true to their faith constantly. And it always ended up exploding in the most catastrophic meltdowns. 

_ To be clear, I don’t start the meltdowns, I just poke at them and watch as they get closer to the rim of the volcano. _

“What? Think I’m going to Hell for that?” Paige prodded on as she took a drag. 

“My mother says God is the only one who can judge that.” Dotty focused on the dress she was putting together. 

Paige snorted, “I ain’t accepting his calls, so your gonna have to take a message for me.” 

_ One of these days I’m gonna get her to slip. She refuses to say a bad word or even say Hell. But I’ll get her. One day.  _

Before Dotty could retort, Doris poked her head in, “Hey Paige, there’s a guy askin for you.” 

“Tell him I’m on my break.” 

Doris vanished to pass the message along. Teresa stretched in her chair. She was working on alterations and had only begun to start from scratch. 

“Gettin visits at work? You jacketed or somethin?” 

Paige snorted, “Well, unlike the rest of you,” she gestured with her cigarette fingers, “I actually go out and hang with boys.” 

“So who’s the guy.” 

“Dunno. I talk to a few.” Paige smiled coyly. 

“Just ‘talk’ huh?” Teresa wag her eyebrow. 

“I’d go into details, but virgin’s head would burst.” Paige nodded her head towards Dotty. 

Teresa laughed. Paige shot a mocking grin towards Dotty as she flicked ash out the doorway. She always got a reaction out of the blond. That’s why she constantly said things to make her upset. Seeing someone who was supposed to be calm and reserved all the time snap at her proved Paige’s point. No one was better than other just because they put on a show that they have their life together. 

“So this is what you do for work huh?” A deeper voice from the alley way got Paige’s attention. 

“I’m on a break.” Paige explained as Bucky bounded up the small steps and leaned into the doorframe. “Look who’s bothering who now.” 

“I’d figure I’d return the favor.” Bucky winked as he took in the room. 

“You know, you ain’t supposed to be in the alley.” 

“Well if you came and talked to me through the front,” Bucky turned his head back towards her. 

Paige leaned over to toss the burnt down cig on the ground, “What’da want?” 

“I know of a place up on 12th, said to be a real ball. Figured you’d be down going.” Bucky shrugged, trying to act aloof. 

“Barnes, if you wanna ask me for a date just say so.” 

“It ain’t a date.” Bucky shot down, knowing fully well if it was reversed she’d be saying the same damn thing. “Pick you up at 8?” 

Paige snorted softly. She could see Teresa and even Dotty watching the two interact out of the corner of her eye. She clicked her tongue, “7:30. And I’ll meet you at the restaurant.” 

Bucky flashed his pearly whites, “you’re lucky you’re a dolly, cuz you’re a pain in the ass.” 

“I don’t have to go with you, you know. Now beat it, I gotta get back to work.” Paige straightened from the wall. 

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Bucky nodded his head, “girls’ before bounding down the steps and disappearing from sight. Paige rolled her eyes skyward as she shook her head. Internally however, she was happy he asked her out. It was gonna be fun to go to a club with Barnes. 

Teresa stood up and peered out the door, “he’s pretty easy on the eyes.” 

“He may look pretty,” Paige stood next to her, “but trust me. If I were you’d, I’d stay far away from ‘em. That boy comes with trouble. Word from the bird.” She turned to head to the front to resume her shift. 

“If he’s trouble then why are you going out with him tonight?” Dotty called, unable to resist the curious morsel. 

Paige smirked without looking towards her, “Cuz, I’m already going to Hell anyways. Might as well have some fun.” 


	3. Dancing with Drunken Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out with Bucky is always fun. Or at the very least starts out that way. Doesn’t always end on a high note. 
> 
> (W: Things start to get a little hot but doesn’t go into it)

The burning liquid gave Paige a rush when it went down her throat. It shouldn’t give her such a sense of happiness, because in the moment she takes it it’s not pleasant. The warm tingle that hits her after, however, was worth the discomfort. And besides, she was used to it by now.

It was after 10 and the band was still in full swing. Paige felt her inhibitions slip farther away as she returned to the dance floor. The skirt of her dress swished with every sway of her hips. Even though she wore her most comfortable heels, her feet were starting to hurt. The alcohol helped dull the pain. She loved it. 

The loud jazz, the alcohol buzz, the packed dance floor and still have enough space for yourself. Paige loved the nightlife. It was her element; only the loud and busy side. There wasn’t a place she thrived more. 

_ If I could live in these hours... but they’re always over far shorter than I’d like. _

Bucky was dancing with her. Smiling and a little flush from his own buzz. They had gone dancing before. Many times now. She had started it, when she first began hanging around the restaurant. He was far more bearable compared Rogers. So she started asking if he wanted to go out dancing. It was just as friends, but there was always a flirty undertone. 

The song finished and they were all smiles. Paige’s skin was all warm. Between the alcohol and the dancing there was a thin layer of sweat. As he let her go, she nodded her head towards the door. Bucky nodded and followed her out. The cool air was a refreshing relief. Paige pulled out her deck of luckies and offered one. Bucky shook his head as he leaned against the wall. He needed some fresh air, and it wasn’t very gentlemanly to let girl go outside alone. It was quiet outside the building, sound muted by the nearby door. 

The click of the lighter met the sizzle of burning paper. Paige sighed contently. 

“Told you, you’d have a good time.” Bucky cracked his neck. 

“Oh I didn’t deny that I would, I just can’t give it to you that easy.” Paige gave him a cocky smile. 

He returned with his own, “God, you’re so damn stubborn.” 

“Oh you know you love it.” Paige took a hit. 

Bucky chuckled, “Yeah...” 

Paige shook her head, “You are so loaded.” 

“Look who’s talkin pink cheeks.” Bucky pushed off the wall and leaned closer. “You get two drinks in you and all bets are out the window. And you darling, are four drinks in.” 

_ What’s going on? _

“I’m just livin’ Barnes.” Paige blew smoke into the air. 

“You’re flirting with me.” 

“I always flirt. That’s my signature move.” 

_ Something’s happening here. _

Bucky’s face was inches from her’s, “There’s a word for women like that. A tease. You’re a tease.” 

“Oh now that’s just hurtful.” Paige shoved him away. 

“It’s true.” Bucky rested back against the wall. His mood was more relaxed when he had a few drinks. Like he was loosened up. Paige could see what he might have been like during his prewar days. 

“Well then maybe I should go dance with that sailor I met by the bar.” Paige threaten playfully, even moving towards the door. 

Bucky’s hand snatched her arm and pulled her back into him, “Ditchin’ me for a fucking sailor? Now that’s just cold.” 

Paige admired his face as she rested her free hand on his chest. ‘He does have nice lips. Wonder if they’re soft?’ 1 She felt his chest move as he breathed. He smelled nice; some aftershave mixed with the cigarette still smoking in her hand. “No need to get your panties in a twist. I still think you’re cute.” 

“Cute huh?” Bucky’s voice lowered. 

“Well,” Paige took a hold of the collar of his shirt, “maybe a bit more than cute.” 

Making out with Bucky was nothing new. She had done it a couple of times, all of which were drunk. His hand found it’s way to the small of her back and pulled her body against his. Paige’s free hand dropped the cigarette to grab the side of his jacket. Hungry kisses added to the fever. When her hand slipped under his shirt, Bucky grabbed the back of her head and pulled her away. 

“Hang on a sec.” Bucky said breathily. Paige pouted that he stopped the make out. He rested the back of his head against the wall and took a coupe deep breaths to clear up his head. 

He’s eye’s reflected a glimpse of light from the lamp as he scanned her face, “You wanna do this? You really wanna go all the way tonight?” 

Paige licked her lips. Her mouth was dry and her head was fuzzy. She didn’t want to think or make decisions now. She just wanted to act on impulse. That what you do when you drink. Act now, regret later over a hangover and never discuss what when down while impaired. 

She shook her head clear, “Sure, whatever. Lets just get back to-“ she leaned in once more. 

Bucky stopped her, “That’s not a yes.” 

Dammit. She waited too long.

He let out a forced exhale, pulling her back a little more. The moment was gone, he’s conscious had kicked in and was telling him to be responsible. 

_ Shit. _

Paige backed out of his grasp entirely, turning away as disappointment covered her face. Bucky straighten, fixing his shirt and jacket to a more presentable look. After a painful silence, “Com’mon. I’ll take you home.” 

I fucking hate it when a guy decides to square up right in the middle of making out. ‘Doing the right thing’ and ‘being the good guy’. It’s always the hot one too. 1 

The drive back to her apartment was just as tense. Paige looked out the window the entire time. Bitter and silent. Bucky made no attempt to talk, knowing she wasn’t going to say anything nice. 

The Ford Thunderbird rumbled as Bucky pulled up to the sidewalk in front of her building and put it into park. He came over and helped her out even though she had already started. He followed Paige up the steps and stopped before her door. 

“Paige,” he interrupted while she fished her keys from her bag. 

She looked up at him. Was she supposed to expect an explanation or a bid goodnight? 

At first it seamed like he was going to say something, but backed out. “Be sure to drink some water.” 

_ Coward. _

Paige snorted her disappointment as she pulled her keys to her lock. “Later.” She opened the door and shut it before he could respond. Paige pressed against the door. Her apartment was dark, not completely pitch black due to the little light coming through her windows. A couple were cracked so she could head the thunderbird drive off. Its rumble faded into the night. 

Paige relocked the door and put the chain on. She toss her purse to the small table she had by the kitchen. Bending over, she loosened the straps and kicked off her heels. As she unzipped her dress, she also removed her earrings and fetched her due backs. Paige lit up a cig and flopped onto her couch. Somewhere above one of her neighbors’ baby started crying. A car passed by. 

_ The other part of night had come. A quiet Brooklyn. Most were asleep or heading that way. And here I was, alone in a dark apartment with only a cigarette and the motionless shapes of furniture to keep me company.  _

...

_ Fuck, I’m lonely.  _


	4. Dangers of a Blue-eyed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a reason Paige doesn’t trust Rogers. But sometimes she gets lax and needs a reminder. 
> 
> Warning- the darker side of Steve comes out briefly, nothing too dark happens tho.

_ Jonny would tell me “You’re pissin people off”. All the time. He used to call me out constantly, sometimes when the person was still in range. He told me one day I’d piss off the wrong person, and he wouldn’t be there to save my ass.  _

_ Wonder what the Hell he was thinkin when he asked Steve Rogers of all people to look out for me.  _

~

Paige listened to Jacq and Gabe converse in French while she helped herself to trying the dessert. Antonio, Rosetta, and Ernesto were the family chiefs that worked for Rogers. And frankly were the true reason behind the restaurants success. If it wasn’t their good food, he wouldn’t have business. Paige like them because they let her sample before open hours. Rosetta had made a chocolate torte that was heavenly. 

Jim waltzed in and greeted his frenchmen buddies, but she could tell she was his real target. He rounded the counter looking at her expectantly. 

_ Oh boy, this ain’t gonna be good. _

“Rogers needs you go run an errand.” Jim stated. 

“Really, Roger’s needs me to.” She made the disbelief in her voice evident. “Sure you ain’t just copping a bit and getting me to do your work?” 

The shorter man slapped down a piece of paper down with some directions on it in front of her, “He said you specifically. Take it up with him.” 

_ I’m gonna call his bluff. _

“Fine. I will.” Paige let her fork clatter on her empty plate. She cross the kitchen and pushed the double doors. She marched through the false door and up the stairs with steady confidence.

_ Or yell at Rogers, whichever. I’m not an errand girl. _

The upper level was quiet. It was made up of a hallway, and separate rooms. There were a couple of spare bedrooms that the boys would crash in temporarily, another bathroom, and of course the office. The office was broken into three parts. There was what they called the waiting room. Which was a couple of desks and chairs, one was Bucky’s though he rarely sat at it. Then through a door straight forward was Steve’s private office. 

The room itself wasn’t very big. He had a big oak desk in the middle, a couple of windows behind, a couch, some tasteful pieces of art on the wall, and coat rack. To the left was another door and the third part of the office. However, Paige had never been in there. Even when Rogers wasn’t there, at least one of his goons was, so it wasn’t like she could sneak a peek. 

Like now, Falsworth was sitting at one of the desks with his feet up reading a periodical. Paige walked past him without heed and opened the door without knocking. 

The blinds were down but open so lines of light dissected the room. Steve glanced up at her. He was doing paperwork. Paige stood before the desk and crossed her arms. 

“Bucky’s not here.” Steve resumed his penciling. 

“Not why I’m here.” Paige popped her hip out, “I’m not your errand girl.” 

Steve scribbled in his book, “it’s not like you’re doing anything.” 

“That’s not the point. I don’t work for you Rogers.” 

Steve’s eye’s flicked up again. He set his pencil down. His head rose as his back straightened and his fingers interlaced. “That so? Cuz you haven’t had any trouble taking a cut.” He leaned forward, resting both elbows on the desk, “If you don’t like my bread no more, you can give it back. Though I’m not sure you can afford it. What are you up to now? A grand?” 

_ Okay, now he’s just being an ass. _

Paige turned her head away, “What are you buggin’ me for? Don’t you got enough lackies around here?” 

“My men are busy.” Steve picked up his pencil again. 

“Yeah, James looks hard at work out there.” She scoffed under her breath. 

“And you’re hanging about waiting for Bucky to entertain you.” Steve scribbled a signature. He shut the book and put it in a drawer. He stood up and rounded the desk, leaning against the front. “Newsflash doll; he’s got better things to do that be your plaything.” 

Paige narrowed her eyes ‘ fuck you! ’ Instead she said, “First off, what I do with Barnes is nobody’s business but mine. Second, Natasha said she was gonna come around so I’d figure I’d kick around till she got here.” 

Steve smirked mockingly, “Natasha, sure.” 

“What.” She demanded.

“I get it, you got clutched and that’s why you’re buggin’ me.” 

Paige scoffed. 

Typical. Of course Bucky told him. It wasn’t just best friend bullshit, Rogers always had to fucking know everything. But that wasn’t what pisses me off, its the condescending tone he’s giving me. Always giving me. God, I want to punch his perfect face.1 

“What’d ya even know anyways?” Paige turned away, heading for the door. “the last relationship you had was with the english woman who’s marriage you ended up breaking.” 

As she said this, Paige had grasped the knob and was pulling the door open. A large hand slammed against the door, pulled the knob from her grasp and shutting it loudly. A second shared her wrist. Paige was yanked around and her back slammed into the door, she head bouncing slightly. 

“Ow-!!” 

“Can it!” Steve’s voice boomed. His eye pierced with a rage that sent a chill to her core. Hot air from his nose touched her face as his body loomed over her. The display of dominance was terrifying.

“Let go.” Paige tried to squirm away. Steve tighten his grip on her wrist. “You’re hurting me!” 

“Don’t!” Steve bellowed. Paige froze. His voice lowered which was somehow scarier than the yelling, “Don’t you ever mention her.” 

Paige swallowed. Her heart was racing. 

_ What was he going to do to me? _

Steve took a deeper breath. His face tense with anger. He pulled her off so he could open the door. “Get out of my sight.” He muttered as he released her arm. 

Paige didn’t need to be told twice. She clutched her arm as she hurried past Falsworth. She heard the door slam behind her but it didn’t register. She went down the stairs an a flurry and practically ran out the back door, tears beginning to well up. 

~ 

The malt shop was the most popular with teenagers, but times of stress require a milkshake. 

“Look baby, I’m not saying what Rogers did was right,” Natasha stirred her drink with her straw, “but you know better that to bring up Peggy.” 

“Well I wasn’t expecting him to go ape on me!” Paige pressed her chin into her palm. She was still upset after the whole debacle at the restaurant. Rogers had no right to treat her like that. But no, she did know better than to even mention  her . 

_ Serves me right, pointing the gun at myself like that. I knew Rogers is dangerous. But sometimes when you hang around a person too long you forget. You get placated. And then I went and stepped in it.  _

Natasha gave a sympathetic head tilt, “Hey, you want me to go give him a piece of my mind? I’d be happy to give him a knuckle sandwich, he’s defiantly earned it.” 

Paige gave a laugh, “No. Thanks, but I don’t want you getting in trouble with him too.” 

“I can handle myself against Rogers.” The red head smiled as she took a sip. 

“It’s fine.” Paige looked out the window, “Figured I’d give him some space to cool.” 

She thought about cutting her losses and skipping town. Just for a second. Then she got her brain back and realized that was an over reaction. Yes, Steve was capable of hurting her, but she doubted he would over bring up a painful flame by mistake. No, she’d have to fuck up bigger than that to warrant death. 

“I didn’t even mean to. He just rubs me the wrong way and it came out before my brain.” 

Natasha nodded, “What buttons was he pushing this time?” 

Paige waved her hand, “nuthin, just insinuating with a slodge and it got under my skin.” 

“So what’d he say exactly?” 

“Eh it’s this whole thing with Barnes, and he told Steve, so then Steve tried to use it to make me run this nosebleed errand for him, and got mad so then I brought up Peggy, and then he almost twisted my wrist off.” Paige absently explained. 

_ ‘Never could keep my tongue around Natasha. She has ways of making you talk and you don’t even realize she’s doing it.’  _

“Was it a fake out?” Natasha asked. 

“No, not exactly.” Paige pushed her half drunken milkshake away. “I mean, we do our thing. The flirty banter and go dancing and all that," 

"Uh-huh." 

"But it doesn't go anywhere! I think I does and right when I'm certain, he has to grow a conscious." 

Natasha's eye glimmers as she locks down on the problem. She leaned closer, eyes locked on, her body giving Paige her full attention. 

"It has been months since I've messed around Nat. And I keep wasting my time thinkin' he's gonna have the stones but let's face it, he's never gonna." Paige shook her head, "honestly I need to just ditch him and go out on my own." 

Natasha reached a hand across the table and touched her arm, “You should. We should go out! Tomorrow night, I know this fun lil place in Harlem. You can crash at my place after.” She pressed a little more when paige hesitated, “Come on, you know it will be a ball.” 

It was too enticing. Paige had been dying to go out with Natasha anyways. And this gave her the opportunity to get out of town for the weekend while things blew over with Barnes and Rogers. As far as she could see, there were no downsides. 

“Alright, I’m in.” 


	5. Absence is Always Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a quiet Sunday afternoon at the restaurant, and Steve can’t figure out what’s wrong with this picture.

Steve looked up at his clock. It was just past 4. The restaurant was closed on Sundays so the only people around were a couple of his guys. The light was in the early stages of turning that afternoon gold. A few cars would drive past. 

He stood up with a puzzled look. Steve sauntered out of his office without his suit jacket. Even on a closed day, he was still dressed his best. His favorite navy blue suit, a clean and pressed white button down, a red and white stripped tie, and a pair of dark brown oxfords, as well as suspenders. His blond hair was slicked back to a clean side part he used a little gel for. 

Steve pocketed his hands as he went down the steps. His ears perked on voices coming from the main dining room. Bucky and Falsworth were sharing stories as they helped themselves to a drink, as it was per usual for them to have one before closing the building for the night. Sam had already left, Gabe and Jacques had left earlier in the day with Dum Dum, and Morita was out back having a smoke. Nothing unusual and it was more or less the routine. As long as deliveries got unloaded and logged his guys were free to do whatever. Unless he gave them something to do, most of them came round just because. 

And then it hit him. 

“You boys seen Paige?” 

Bucky looked up. Like Steve, he too was dressed in a suit. Except his was a dark grey color, and he didn’t have a tie. His hair was a messy style in comparison as he was constantly playing with it through out the day. 

James and Bucky shared a glance before bucky shrugged, “hasn’t been around today.” 

Steve looked at James who shook his head, “Haven’t seen her since she stormed out Thursday.” 

“It ain’t like her not to stop by.” Steve looked down. 

“She’s probably keeping her distance.” Falsworth offered. 

Bucky nodded, Steve had filled him in on what went down, “Yeah. C’mon Steve, its Paige. She’s probably still upset and is off somewhere buggin’ somebody else. She’s come round eventually; she always does.” 

Steve wasn’t convinced. In the entire time knowing that girl she never disappeared without an explanation. Never went more than a day without her visiting the restaurant, or hanging with Bucky, or him hearing from one of his men she had stopped by. Sure, they had scuff ups in the past, but somebody would see or hear from her after and let him know. And shortly after it’d blow over and he’d see her himself and they pretend nuthin happened. That was the nature of their relationship. So to go three whole days without a sighting or a peep sat in his stomach in a way he didn’t like. 

“Why don’t you cut out and go check her pad.” Steve addressed Bucky. “I wanna know where she is.” 

Bucky was reluctant, she had ignored both him and Steve in the past when they got into a fight. Still, it was always better to check and make sure she wasn’t getting into any other trouble. 

“Alright Boss.” Bucky shot down the rest of his drink and headed for the back door. 

The drive to the apartment was the usual light crowd. Sunday afternoons were quiet on the road. Bucky hand the steering wheel in one hand and his other arm resting on his open window. A tooth pick between his teeth, which was a habit he picked up after coming home. He found driving relaxing. Preferred it over that bike Steve had. When he had the day off, sometimes he’d drive out of the city. Just him and the road. 

The parking in front of the building was full, so he had to park around back. A couple of kids were playing out front. Bucky shut the driver door. As he walked to the front, he took his sunglasses off and hooked them to the collar of his shirt. He’s legs zigged around the ankle biters and up the steps. 

Paige’s apartment was the first on the right. Bucky’s hand automatically reach up and racked his knuckles against the wood. 

“Yo Paige, you in there?” He called and leaned his ear in. 

From the angle, Bucky’s eye caught smudges on the doorknob. The brass was smeared with a rusty brown. A finger swiped a little off. It was dry and when he rubbed it between his finder and his thumb it broke apart. Brought his hand up and sniffed. The smell was sweet, like metallic, and familiar. 

Bucky knocked again, a little louder, “Paige, you here?” 

He tried to open the door. The knob turned, grodiness covering his hand, but the chain was on. Bucky peered into the dim room. He called her name again. He couldn’t see any movement. He heard something from inside, indicating someone was in there. 

Bucky braced his shoulder against the door. A sharp inhale and jammed his full weight against the door. The door frame made a noise. He did it a second time and the hinge was yanked out of the frame. 

Bucky swung the door open. He stepped inside cautiously. The place was a little cluttered which didn’t surprise him. She was opposed to the idea of doing 4 hours of cleaning a day. And she got away with it living alone. 

“Paige, it’s me. Steve wanted me to stop by and check on you.” Bucky called out as he shut the door behind him. 

The bathroom door opened hesitantly. A shadow on the floor vanished as the light cut with a flick of the switch. And then her head slowly peered out past the frame. 

Bucky’s breathing hitched. 

Paige had a ugly purple line on the bridge of her nose. Her lip was cut and swollen on the left side. Blood all over her face, down her dress. Even in the dark he could see the dark splotches. 

Bucky was at her side in an instant. “What the shit.” He whispered as he gently pulled her into the light to get a better look at the damage. “Who did this? Tell me who the fuck did this to you!” 

She gave an involuntary hiccup. Before she knew it, Paige broke out into a full on sob. 

The former soldier softened. Her pulled her in for a hug. When she let out a whimper he loosed his grip. He opted for a softer hold and tried to comfort her. “Shhhh, its a’right. I’m here. I’m right here now. Shhhh.” 

~

Paige sat in the passenger seat, starring at her reflection in the rearview mirror. They had pulled over to a general store. She stayed in the thunderbird for obvious reasons. To minimize attention, Paige also wore a scarf over her hair and a pair of large sunglasses. She had changed her clothes and was even using Bucky’s jacket to help cover up. 

The sun was setting. People who strolled by paid her little heed. Bucky’s back was to her as he used the payphone. He had a bag handing in his left hand while his right held the receiver. He had been reserved since her apartment; keeping his voice quiet and controlled, asking short questions on whether she needed assistance, and was constantly glancing to check on her. She knew why he was. 

Bucky hung up and crossed back to his car. He slid into the driver side and passed the bag over. She tilted her sunglasses up slightly so she could see. Inside was a pack of Percodan and a bottle of water. 

“Make sure you have one on the city with those.” Bucky said evenly as he started the car. 

Paige nodded mutely. She had some pain meds at home but when ahead and took another dose. The were areas on her body that hurt worse than others. 

He brought her back to the restaurant. She figured he would. Bucky kept his emotions masked as her pulled behind the building into the alley. The place looked shut, but she knew someone was home as she spotted light coming from the second floor windows thru the blinds. Bucky turned the car off, and crossed to the other side to open her door. She let him help her out. Bucky kept a hold of her arm as she limped her way to the back door. 

The dining rooms were all dark. They could hear low voices in the kitchen, probably a couple of the guys hanging around till the boss was ready to leave. Bucky gently lead them to the stairs. Since it was narrow he hand to be slightly ahead. Paige kept ahold of his hand and used the railing to help her up. Still, it was slow moving. Bucky patiently took one step at a time with her, looking for any indication she was in more pain. 

Having sunglasses on indoors, plus the fact it was nearing night as the sun had set, made the hallway much darker than usual. There was no one in the front room of the office. As they approached, Steve met them halfway. His door was open so he had seen them coming. 

They stopped and waited for Steve to join them. Bucky left her hand go but stayed right next to her. Paige remained still as she clasped her hands together. 

Steve paused in front of her, “Take ‘em off. Let me see.” 

Paige hesitated. He circled his finger in the air indicating to go ahead. She reached up and pulled the scarf down. A little static crackled in the moment. A little less quickly, she slid the sunglasses off. She folded the temples in and focused on a spot on the floor. 

Steve took in her face. He leaned closer, tilted his head to one side and the other. Her nose bleed had stopped and her lip was scabbing. But it still looked bad, especially in the light. Bucky was right when he called him, she had taken a bad beating. 

After several tense seconds he straighten back, “You can take one of the rooms. I called Bruce to come down. He’s in Harlem so he’s gonna take a couple hours. Unless you want to go to the hospital?” 

She shook her head. 

“That’s what I thought. Bucky,” Steve tiled his head to the side. 

The brunet nodded, taking her arm once more with tender care. He lead her to one of the rooms. 

The two spare rooms were pretty simple. A bed, a nightstand, a coat rack and table, and a picture on the wall. Paige had never stayed overnight before, mainly because side did her partying else where. But she did know the rooms were used frequently. Hell she wouldn’t be surprised if Rogers had crashed once or twice when pulling a late night. Thankfully, the sheets were clean and nicely made. Bucky helped her get settled on the bed. He looked up to see if it was alright to check her ankle. Paige gave him a nod and he gingerly slipped her shoe and sock off and lifted her pant leg. Her ankle was swollen but unlike her nose lacked the crazy colors. 

He gently turned and prodded, “Bruce will have a say, but I don’t think it’s broken. Probably should stay off of it for a bit.” 

Paige found a new spot on thru the blind on the window to focus on. She nodded that she understood. 

Bucky adjusted on the edge of the bed. “Paige,” he said in a soft, even voice, “tell me what happened?” 

Paige swallowed. She stayed silent, and didn’t look at him. Her voice had been elusive all afternoon, and it looked like it wasn’t going to appear.

Bucky waited a few minutes out of respect. He signed, a little disappointed. He stood up, “Need anything else?” 

She shook her head. 

“ ‘K, I’m gonna go talk with Steve. I’ll let you know when Bruce gets here.” 

She nodded. 

“Call if you need anything.” 

Paige nodded again. He turned and left her alone, leaving the door open a little so she could be heard if she needed him. Once alone, Paige pulled her arms from the sleves of the over sized jacket and studied them. Dark bruises dotted up and down her forearms and her knuckles and palms were all scrapped up. Her breathing shuttered as she rested her back against the pillow. 

~~~~~~

Paige turned her head as the door slightly creaked. Bucky had flattened his palm against it and pushed it wide so the smaller man could get by. 

“Paige, you remember Bruce. He works with Tony sometimes.” 

She nodded. _ ‘Yes, I we met about a year back. This guy Tony who’s a big deal in Manhattan came down, had some “business” with Steve, and then afterwords they had a private party at the restaurant where she got to be apart of. Bruce and Natasha were there. It was a fun night.’  _

Bruce was a quiet man. He was a doctor and practiced in his own clinic. He used to work in one of the big hospitals. Paige heard the story was he got into a heated argument with the board on regards of treatment. Supposedly he got into it with one of the chair and was thrown out. Rumor was the good doctor had a terrible temper, but Paige found it difficult to believe. Bruce was an intelligent, well mannered guy. He always looked slightly disheveled and tired in his face. His form was a little shorter and less fit than Bucky. The thing was he was genuine in caring for his patients. And asideform his work overtaking his life, Bruce didn’t seem to be an angry person. 

Bruce set his bag on the table and turned the light on. Paige blinked at the bright contrast, her eyes stinging a little. Bruce unbuttoned and rolled his sleeves up, “Right, I’m going to wash up and then I’ll be with you.” 

“Okay,” Paige crocked out. She cleared her throat, aware how dry it was now. 

“I’ll get you some water.” Bucky momentarily left. 

Bruce followed to the bathroom. Bucky returned with a glass. After she took a sip he put in on the nightstand for her. Then Bruce came back. Bucky told her he’d give her some privacy but he’d still be right outside if she needed him. Paige appreciated the concern, but was also slightly relieved when the door shut. 

“Alright, let’s take a look.” Bruce pulled a chair over to the bed. He spoke softly but clearly. 

Paige turned so her legs rested over the edge of the bed. He started with her nose. Bruce was quiet aside from giving her a direction. What she liked about Bruce was that he focused on the problem first and then asked questions. It gave her a moment to figure her words. He checked her lip, then her nose. He briefly left and got her a couplebags of ice and had her hold one against her face to help the swelling while he check her ankle. 

His first question was the ankle, “Twisted?” 

Paige nodded, “I uh, it when over the side. It doesn’t hurt that much but it swelled after I got home.” 

“Sound like you rolled it. You can lay back down, the ice will help with the swelling and resting it will help. I’d recommend wearing flats for a while until it recovers.” Bruce helped her get situated as he spoke. “You nose is defiantly broken. The good news his that the bleeding has stopped. Bad news is that the bruising is gonna be around for a while.” 

Paige nodded, figuring it’d linger a couple of weeks. 

“Are there any other areas I should look at?” Bruce asked respectively. 

Paige set the bag on her face down and sat up. She showed him her hands and arms. He asked if he could look at her knees. Paige let him slide her pant legs up and inspect. They were scrapped up too. Once she really looked at them she felt the burning. Bruce used a bit of alcohol to clean them up for her. It stung, but after he put a bandage down it felt better. 

After he fixed her modesty back down, Bruce settled into his chair. “You want to tell me how this happened?” 

Paige hesitated. She was still trying to wrap her head around it. Each time she thought about it, this storm of gut turmoil would hit and she found herself swept in emotion. 

_“I don’t cry. That’s a thing I don’t do. I stopped crying openly when I was a kid. I don’t even cry when I’m alone in my apartment. I think the last time I cried was when I got the letter my brother died. And even then, it was over after a few minutes, and a little at the funeral. Sure, I get upset. I get hurt and I’ll lash out at people. But I don’t cry.”_

However Paige found it hard keeping her throat from closing and tears forming. She didn’t want to talk about it. She wanted to bury it deep down and leave town and never confront it again. 

Except she was surrounded by men who wanted answers. Right now only a few knew, but word would get around. Before she can hide behind clever makeup and excuses, the whole gang would know she was hurt. Rumors would swirl around. The guys would suggest what might have happened and look to her to confirm or deny. 

“It’s okay, you can tell me.” Bruce gently encouraged. 

Paige swallowed, “I was at this place by the docs last night and, and I- I, this guy attacked me.” She struggled to get the words out as her body wanted to cry again. “I tried to get away and I fell.” 

“Okay, okay.” Bruce quickly soothed seeing how strongly she reacted. “ You don’t have to say anymore, I get the gist.” He passed her a handkerchief and waited for her to compose herself again. 

“I can give you something for the pain, but I can’t do much more than that. You’ll have to rest a couple of weeks to heal.” 

Paige nodded, her eyes watery, “I have some.” 

Bruce began to gather his things, “Alright. Why don’t you try and get some rest then.” 

“Thanks Bruce.” She sniffled. 

He gave her a kind smile and promised to check on her later. Bruce shut the light off and left her sitting in the dark once more. 

~

Steve clutched the receiver of the rotary phone on his desk. He was facing the window with a scowl. Bucky was fidgeting with a baseball that usually rested on his desk. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I know the two of you were hanging,” Steve kept his tone professional, “You were the last to see her right?” 

“I don’t know,” Natasha defended, “I brought her party in my neighborhood Friday and she crashed at my place after. We got breakfast and did a little shopping and then she went back down your way yesterday. Rogers, I swear to God she was good when she left.” 

“Do you know if she went out last night?” Steve pressed. 

“Uh, maybe. She said someone was telling her about a place near the East River she might check out.” Natasha offered up. 

“Alright,” Steve turned as Bruce approached, “Call if you hear anything. I gonna cut out.” 

He hung up and turned to address the doctor, “What’s the diagnosis Doc?”

“Broken nose, twisted ankle, and some bruising and scrapes. Nothing I’m too worried about. Should heal and vanish after a few weeks.” Bruce used his shirt to clean a smudge on his glasses. 

“Did she say what happened?” Bucky asked. 

Bruce sighed, “She said a guy attacked her at a place by the docs.” 

“That’s it?” 

“I didn’t feel it was necessary to press further.” Bruce shrugged, “She’s still pretty upset Steve. Paige took a pretty bad beating and it’s only been a day.” 

“You don’t think I don’t know that?” Steve pocketed both his hands as he kept eye contact, “I made a promise I’d look after her, even after I was warned she’s a pain in the neck. She’s my responsibility now and I take that shit seriously.” 

“I’m just saying, the kid’s had a rough day and needs some time to recover.” 

“So what, we just stand around like a bunch of bricks while the greaser who did this gets to walk around?” Bucky stood up. 

Bruce help his hand up, “I’m confident you boys will take care of the whole thing. She’s just still in shock.” He took his leave, “I’ll check back in a few days on her recovery.” 

After the doctor left the tense room, Steve pulled a bottle of whiskey from his desk. Though there was alcohol downstairs, he kept the good stuff for himself. He poured one out for himself and passed the other to Bucky. Buck took a swing and hissed after he swallowed. 

“You were right, that one day that mouth of her’s was gonna land her in trouble. I just figured it’d be with you with all the fighting you do.” 

Steve topped him off and brought his own glass up. He paused while his friend helped himself to his second drink. Yes, it wasn’t hard to imagine she said the wrong thing, or pushed a button she shouldn’t have. Hell, she did it to him not 3 days ago. But Paige had to have really stuck some nerve to warrant a hit. And despite being a little less charming when she drank, Steve found it doubtful she went lookin for a fight with a stranger. 

Steve licked his lips, “Don’t worry about it. We’ll take care of things.” 


	6. Blood in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Paige Saturday night. 
> 
> !Warning! Assault and attempted rape
> 
> I don’t get too graphic but the themes are there. Personally I don’t enjoy reading those types of stories but I felt like this fits into this one, so I wrote to the level I’m comfortable with.

_ Nat was right, the place she took us was a real ball. The band was loud and lively, the dance floor was huge, and the energy was unreal. The folks down in Harlem knew how to have a blast. It made me forget all about my worries with the Boys from Brooklyn. We danced and laughed and talk the night away. Then went to Nat’s place in the middle of Manhattan. She had a real swanky pad. Her spare room was nicer than my whole wardrobe. Saturday morning was relaxed in comparison. We went for breakfast at a nice place Nat told me was alway pack, but somehow she got us a booth. After that she took me shopping at some real nice store. For a brief period the recurring thought of how she made so much money crossed my mind, but as always I shooed it off. Some things are better left unasked.  _

_ I was told about a new spot that had opened up right by the river. A cute guy I had chatted up the night before mentioned it. Normally, I go out with a friend. And I didn’t decided to go until after I returned to my apartment. I had gone out before alone. There’s a nice thrill that comes with it. So I thought ‘why not’ and choice to go out for a second night in a row.  _

From the outside it wasn’t as nice as you think it would be. The place was in a warehouse by the docs along the East River. Paige went in anyways,  “I’d been in worse.”1

The inside was nicer. Especially when the lights and music started playing. She had a couple of drinks, danced with a couple of guys, and enjoyed herself, though it wasn’t as fun as Harlem. When she was by herself she missed having a companion to converse with. Paige was started to illuminate she might leave early when she stepped outside for a smoke. 

The air at the docs had a certain smell. A little algae and slowly rotting wood and water. The cigarette covered it quickly with it’s own stank. She was not the only one taking a break. There were a few others chatting and smoking. Paige picked her own lil spot and minded her own business. She took a drag and relaxed against the metal wall. Feeling the cold panels press against her shoulder blades, she thought about the rest of the ever short weekend. Tomorrow she’d probably kick around her pad. Relax, maybe do some needed laundry even though she hated washing. She preferred to stretch her wardrobe as much as possible while maintaining clean appearance. Come Monday she’d go back to the restaurant. Roger’s will have gotten over his reaction, and as long as she avoided the subject she had nothing to worry about. For now anyways. 

_ I can’t promise I won’t fuck up in the future. _

“E‘cuse me Dolly,” A man approached from the shadow with his own joint, “You happen to have a light I can use?” 

Paige fished it out of her purse and passed it on. He lit up and passed it back with a thanks. 

“What brings you to this neighborhood?” He asked as he exhaled smoke. 

Paige flicked ash as she glanced at him. He wasn’t that cute. Sure, he was taller and had cheekbones most girls would be fond off, and even in the dark with a jacket on she could tell he had some bulk. But he’s face didn’t do it for her. He looked dehydrated, so his noes protruded and his eyes were heavy set in her skull. And he had a big forehead even noticeable with his hair swept in an updo. Frankly, she had seen fish that were cuter than him. 

“Someone told me I should check this place out.” 

“You with anyone?” Paige rolled her eyes. She pushed off the wall and began to walk away. He called after her, “Hey!” 

“Look pal, I just came lookin for a good time. I’ve had it, so now I’m going.” She turned her head back, “Go find someone who’s interested.” 

Paige turned her head forward and soon the sound of music was replaced with the other noises of the night. Once her cigarette burned down she tossed it. She followed the road, which ran along the river. Most of the buildings out here were warehouses, a couple of factories, and the docs. There was a shipping yard a couple miles up. Paige’s apartment was father inland. She figured she’d get back to one of the main roads and catch a late night taxi so she didn’t have to walk all the way. Too long of a walk in heels. 

Paige jumped when an unexpected hand grabbed her from behind. She was yanked off of the road and shove into the small entrance building for the docs. She stopped herself from colliding with the wood face first with one arm. The hand graped her shoulder and turned her to face her attacker, slamming the back of her head against the wall. 

The man from before leered at her. He wore a smile, but there was a coldness in his eyes that made the hair on her skin stand. Immedeatly she began to struggle. 

“You should have given me a shot.” He snarled as he’s grip tightened. “Didn’t ‘chur daddy ever tell you it’s rude to blow people off?” 

“Get off of me!” Paige shouted, hoping it would grab the attention of another passerbyer. 

“Imma have to teach you a lesson. You’re gonna regret ignoring me.” He leaned closer, the glint of light reflected off of his incisor.” 

Paige’s eyes went wide. She shot her knee up in total reflex into his groin. It caused his grip tp loosen. She shoved him back and made a break for it. Her heart pounded as she ran across the space toward some crates. 

The man growled in anger as he gave chase. Paige kept glaning back as he closed in. He reached out and snared a piece on her skirt the same time the edge of her foot hit the ground. Her ankle rolled as he yanked, causing her to fall. Paige let out a scream as she shot her hands out to catch herself. She landed on her hands and knees, the force traveling up to her shoulders. The man had also fallen, but he pulled her down even more. Paige started kicking and screaming while he moved up her body and turned her over. He reach her head she struct her face. Paige brought her arms up to protect her face further. The twisted humor was gone. Now he was pissed. 

He shouted and curse threats as he moved to grip ahold of her skirt again. Paige threat her arms out. Blindly scratching and hitting what she could. She boxed both ears. He roared and lunged to put his hands around her throat. She reached out at the same time and gripped the sides of his face. She took her thumbs and pushed them into his eyes. 

He howled in pain. He let go of her throat and pulled her hand off and covered his eyes. It was enough for her to roll out from under him and back to her feet. 

Paige was breathing harder than she had ever. Her heartbeat was drowning out all the other noise and she was running harder than she had in her life. She rounded the corners, the path barely illuminated. She tried to look for a place to hide. Or something to use to defend herself. 

“You’re dead Bitch!!!! You hear me!!!” 

Paige had a hand out to help guide on the top of a crate. It pushed something thin and long and it made a metallic noise. Paige picked it up. It was long and heavy. As she realizes it was a crowbar, he caught up to her again. A scream and the crowbar flew from her fingers. It clanged and skirted across the ground. 

She fought. Hard. She tried to hit him and block his hits, but he was bigger, and angrier than her. She scratched his arms. He punched her face and her nose crunched. She bit his hand when he tried to grab her face. He stomped on her toes. Paige didn’t stop, even when she felt warm fluid going down her face. It barely registered in her brain as she used every dirt trick to get him off of her. Paige growled as she reached down, grabbed ahold of his junk, and gave a sharp yank. He howled and shaved her away. 

Paige scrambled after the crowbar. The wooden planks groaned as she ran across them. She scooped it up with two hand and held it for dear life. As he charged once more, she pulled her arms back. As soon as she saw the glow in his eyes she swung as hard as she possibly could. 

The end of the crowbar made contact with his skull. The guy went forward and down, and off the edge of the doc. Paige wasted no time running in the opposite direction, even after she heard the slash of his body hitting the water below. 

~ 

Eventually, Paige ran out of steam. She ran for several blocks before her lungs couldn’t take it any more. Paige stumbled and stopped against a a brick building. She leaned over. A coughing fit took hold of her throat. There was a metallic taste in her mouth. Paige became aware of the blood dripping from her face and spotting onto the concrete. She took a fistful of the skirt of her dress and tried to absorb the blood. Now that she had slowed down she became aware of the pain in her face. The blood quickly seeped through. She tried to get her breathing under control she listened for any footsteps. It didn’t sound like anyone was following her. After a quick glance confirmed, she realized that she was still holding the crowbar. Paige stepped over to the alleyway and tossed it. 

_ There’s no way in hell I’m going back to return it. _

Paige continued on. Weariness began to set. She pushed forward, wanting to get home without anymore altercations. 

_ It was a long, lonely walk. I didn’t see anyone else, but was on edge the entire time. Every sound made me jump. I kept looking over my shoulder, expecting him to be after me again. It took so long to find my way home, by the time I got there it was so early in the morning. The sky hadn’t started to lighten but it was getting there. I can’t believe I walked all night.  _

When Paige’s apartment building came into view, she hurried to get inside. She broke into another coughing fit. That was when she realized she had lost her purse. She wasn’t bothered, Paige kept her key in her bra when she went out in the chance she lost or forgot her bag. All that was in it was her due backs, lighter, lipstick, and some cash to pay for drinks. She struggled getting the key out and into the lock. The door finally opened and she rushed to the other side, putting the chain up. 

Paige finally took a breath through her mouth. She was home. Safe. It was so late. She felt like she had been hit by a freight train. Paige took off her heels and tossed them as she stumbled to the bathroom. She needed to clean up the blood. 

Seeing herself in the light was almost like getting punched again. Paige looked awful, and there was a literal river of blood all down her lips and chin and neck. Actually seeing it really hit her. She had been attacked. A guy followed her and attacked her. He hit her. He hurt her. 

_ He could have killed me. He could have raped me.  _

Paige gasped for air as she started hyperventilated. Her hands shook as she gripped her sink. She tried to breath through her mouth as her mind reeled. She was attacked today. She was alone on the other side of town and if she hadn’t gotten that crow bar... 

Paige turned on the water and bent down. She cupped her hands and splashed her face repeatedly. Blood splattered on the while porcelain. As she forced her body to take deeper breaths she focused on cleaning. She grabbed a rag and used it to help wipe the red away. She was going to clean up. She was going to stick a tissue up her noes to clog it until the bleeding stopped. 

Paige followed her own mental list. She left the water run till her sink wasn’t red anymore. By the time she got the tissue jammed in both nostrils, she was fucking exhausted. She knew she should go to bed. 

Paige looked at the door knob. She found herself unable to grasp it. Being in the small, windowless room made her feel safer. It had a lock and it was in the middle of her apartment. Paige couldn’t go to her bed. The thought of trying to relax in her bedroom was like asking her to go to the moon. 

Paige decided to sit in her tub. She was able to convince herself to leave briefly to grab a pillow off of her couch and a lamp so she’d still have light but it wouldn’t be as bright. She shuffled around her apartment in a frantic blur. Once she got the two items she zipped back to the bathroom. She locked the door and got situated in her tub. She didn’t even think about changing her clothes. However she had already spent the last bit of courage she had. 

“Tomorrow. I’ll just rest in here until it’s day. Yeah, then I can change and go from there.” She whispered to herself as she rested her knees against the side. A part of her hoped this would be an intense nightmare. That she’d wake up and everything would be normal. Nothing felt real. 

Paige focused on her wall and the shadows the yellow light of the lamp made. She sat starring for a while. It was surprising she was able to nod off. The exhaustion caught up with her ad eventually her body realized she wasn’t in danger anymore so it could relax long enough to drift to sleep. 


End file.
